Latveria
| Aliases = Latveria, The Jewel of the Balkans, New Latveria (Earth-58163) | Capital = Doomstadt | Demonym = Latverians | Language = Latverian, German, Hungarian, Romany | Religion = | Government = Dictatorship | Ruler = | Currency = Latverian Franc | Universe = Earth-616 | Galaxy = Milky Way | StarSystem = Sol | Planet = Earth | Continent = Europe | Region = Balkans | Country = Latveria | City = | State = | Province = | Locale = | Status = | Preceded = Rotruvia (annexed) | Succeeded = | Dimensions = | Population = 500,000 (This is an approximation since the government of Latveria has not allowed an outside census in over 20 years) | First = Fantastic Four Annual #2 | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | Quotation = If yer an innocent country bein' stomped on by some tin-plated despot? | Speaker = Colonel Nick Fury | QuoteSource = WildC.A.T.s/X-Men Vol 1 The Silver Age | Overview = Latveria, officially Kingdom of Latveria is a small eastern European country within Europe. Its capital and largest city is Doomstadt. It was ruled by Dr. Victor von Doom aka Doctor Doom. | HistoryText = * Latverian History Facts Localization Latveria from Marvel Atlas Vol 1 1 001.jpg Symkaria from Secret Avengers Vol 1 19 001.jpg|Latveria in relation to Symkaria * Symkaria localization seems to have retconned over the years: ** One account states it is bordered by Serbia/Montenegro (at west), Romania (at north and east), Transylvania (at south-east) and Symkaria (at south-west). ** Another one presents it landlocked by Hungary at the west and north-west, Transylvania at east and Serbia on the south. ** Yet another map seems to engulf Transia and Transylvania among Romania, while the region around the Serbian border correspond to Puternicstan, a contested land near the Symkaria and Latveria borders, disputed by the two countries. It share with Symkaria the border of Lichtenbad. Colossus also hinted Transylvania was to the West of the Latveria-Symkaria region. It formerly bordered Rotruvia, whom Doom annexed at the early times of his rule. Surrounded by the Carpathians to the north and the Malhela range to the south, Latveria has remained protected from the strife of neighboring countries. Languages The major languages of Latveria are; German, Hungarian, Latverian (a local dialect, that is a derivative of Hungarian) and Romany (an Indic language of the Romani, spoken in many dialects). Economy The monetary unit used in Latveria is the Latverian Franc. Doom's personal patents in the branch of technology that deals with the design, construction, operation, and application of robots. Doom is known to export patents of his robots to other countries in favour of the public treasury of his country, however these patents are generally outdated by Doom's standards and the latest designs are kept for himself and the Latverian Army. Furthermore, many (if not all) of Doom's robots feature a self-destruct device, so that Doom can personally destroy them should they be used against him. Doom's personal patents in the branch of physics and technology concerned with the design of circuits using transistors and microchips, and with the behavior and movement of electrons in a semiconductor, conductor, vacuum, or gas. Defenses The Latverian Army numbering 2000 men and approximately 500 Servo-Guard robots. It is comprised of both the Latverian Ground Forces and Latverian Airforce. Doctor Doom serves as the Commander-in-Chief of the Latverian Armed Forces. The Latverian Armed Forces are trained to be absolutely loyal and efficient. With the military dogma being victory or death, but never defeat.The human soldiers of the Latverian Armed Forces remain brave when defending Latveria, however they have been reported to become cowardly when fighting superhuman threats, unless Doctor Doom himself is present on the battlefield. * Elite Doom Guards'''Marvel VS. System (Card Game). * '''Doom’s Personal Guard: Formed of at least 1000 Warrior Robots and 50 Latverian humans (as an alleged propaganda tool, to show Doom values humans too). * Doom Squad: Formed by Doctor Doom from four of the best human soldiers in the Latverian Armed Forces. They were provided with high-tech battle-suits, designed by Doom himself; “To defeat the Fantastic Four”. Latveria lacks an official standing navy, due to being a land-locked-country. Politic and international relations * National Motto: "We master all that lies before". The capital city of Latveria is "Hassenstadt" later renamed Doomstadt, located just north of the Kline River. The alocdministrative center is Castle Doom. For centuries the nation had been ruled by the Fortunov family as an absolute monarchy. The later adopted a constitutional monarchy with the Prime minister being no more then a puppet to the king. This however came to an end when Doctor Doom took over his native land. Internationally Doctor Doom's rule and regime is recognized as a Dictatorship, this is due to the combined factors of Doom's rule with total power over the country and his obtainment of power by force. In practice and by his own admission, Doom's rule is that of an Absolute Monarch, or as Doom prefers to call it an "Enforced Monarchy". He created his own nation holiday "Doom's Day" an eclectic holiday, celebrated whenever Doom declares it. The day chosen by Doom as the anniversary of Latveria's founding was his mother's birthday. They are now a member of the United Nations. This allowed them to have political envoys across the globe such as the Latverian Embassy in the United States of America. Education Education in Latveria, seems to be provided for by the government (in this case Doom), based on Doom’s mention of education being universal in Doomwar when showing Earth under his control to the Panther Goddess (Bast); thus one can assume that if Doom provides universal education when he rules the world, then he would provide it in Latveria. However, the education is most likely controlled by Doom, and thus various subjects and taught concepts are most likely censored. However given Doom's substantial intellect and appreciation for the arts it's likely science, mathematics, technology, history and art are core subjects. It's a requirement to graduate from high school regardless of the discipline to memorize the body schematics and the code required to produce core Doombot engrams, for which, essentially, every Latverian high school graduate should be able to know how to build a Doombot. Technology Due to technological advancements far beyond anything in any other nation Latveria has managed to remain unfoulled by industrial pollutants. Because of Doom's many weapons and his mere presence in Latveria the country is considered a world superpower. See Doctor Doom's robots. | PointsOfInterest = * Boars' Vale * Castle von Doom (Castle Doom): Located within Doomstadt, the castle was constructed in 1588 by King Stefan I and Count Sabbat. It serves as Doom’s royal and official residence. * Doom Falls * Folding City: An experiment in space/time began by Doctor Doom that left the entire complex phased outside normal perception and interaction. * Werner Academy: It is named in honour of Doctor Doom's father Werner von Doom. * Kron Victory Sward: Located within Doomstadt. * Cynthia von Doom Memorial Park: Located within Doomstadt. It is named in honour of Doctor Doom's mother Cynthia von Doom. * Doomstadt Rathauz: Located within Doomstadt. * Doomstadt Rail Station: Located within Doomstadt. * Latverian Academy of the Sciences: Located within Doomstadt. * Monument Park: Located within Doomstadt. * St. Peter Church: Located within Doomstadt. * St. Blaise Church: Located within Doomstadt. * Heroic Andrew Boulevard: Located within Doomstadt. * Old Town of Doomstadt: Located within Doomstadt and being overlooked by Castle von Doom (Castle Doom). * Slokovia: A neighboring nation, which was divided by religious strife when it’s people began to worship the Asgardian Thunder God Thor; when the country's rulers were overthrown, Doom expanded Latveria’s borders by quietly annexing the country. * Latverian Southern Border: The Latverian border to the Kingdom of Symkaria, it is located alongside the Draken River. * Doomsport Airport: The only airport for the country, Doomsport lies on the southern outskirts of Doomstadt. It maintains two runways and a modern terminal, but flights into and out of Doomsport are quite limited. Capital City * Doomstadt: Capital city and seat of the Kingdom of Dr. Victor von Doom, located just north of the Kline River. Major Cities * Doomsburg: * Doomsdale: * Doomsvale: * Doomton: * Doomwood: Mountains * Mount Sorcista: The demon sorceress Pandemonia lives on Mount Sorcista. * Mount Victorum: * Viscayin Mountains: * Carpathian Mountains: The Carpathian mountain system surrounds Latveria. Forests * Doomwood Forest: Lakes and Rivers * Draken River: The Latverian border to the Kingdom of Symkaria. * Klyne River: Located just south of Doomstadt. * Doom Lake: Located within Doomstadt, to the left of Castle von Doom (Castle Doom). Alternative Realities Earth-1610 (Ultimate Universe) Dr. Victor Van Damme returned to Latveria, and in six months turned the country around. Latveria went from being a Third World nation to the ninth-richest country in the world. While seemingly happy, the citizens of Latveria are bearers of Doom's Dragon tattoos. He was revered by its citizens, who referred to him as "the good doctor". The devastating Ultimatum event, which caused global catastrophe, left Latveria to suffer a little ice age; covering the entire nation under deep snow and ice. Earth-295 (Age of Apocalypse) An ancient castle located within Latveria, was where Victor von Doom was raised as royalty in it's ruins. After a Mutant uprising, Latveria was turned into a processing facility. All unworthy, criminal or threatening mutants in Europe are sent there and turned into a primordial genetic soup to be used for scientific experiments. Due to its lucrative genetic production, Latveria is afforded some autonomy by both Weapon Omega's empire in the west and Omega Red's empire in the east who both desire its gene-pools. It eventually came under the control of Emma Frost. Victor von Doom brokered a deal with her to allow the human Latverian population to survive in camps instead of being exterminated. Earth-311 (1602) Latveria is ruled by Count Otto von Doom, to whom imprisoned the Four from the Fantastick within Castle Doom. Resultantly, the castle was attacked by a collection of heroes who tried to free the Four from the Fantastick. Earth-928 (2099 A.D.) Various power struggles over the fate of Latveria, end with most of the country destroyed by nanites. Earth-2149 (Zombiverse) Latveria has been devastated, with Castle Doomstadt being besieged by Zombified Super-Heroes (despite being defended by a magical force-field), as it is the last remaining location on Earth-2149 (Zombiverse) which has any uninfected Humans. Unfortunately, several hordes of Zombified Super-Heroes break through the magical force-field protecting the castle, thus the castle is ransacked by the Zombies and infect the available Humans (thankfully the Latverian civilians are teleported safely into a different dimension by Doctor Doom). Earth-9047 (Humorverse) Alternatively known as Latveria''I'll Be Doom For Christmas'' in Flatveria''Secret Wars III'' in or Blatveria''"World Tour 1992'' in , it is Doctor Doof's headquarters. The Latverian Embassy appears in the Guide to Super-villains' Homes. Earth-9997 (Earth-X) Castle Doom (within Latveria), formally served as the residence of Victor von Doom (until his death), and then served as the residence of Reed Richards (who had taken to wearing a Dr. Doom's armor and living in Doom's old castle). Following the construction of the "Human Torches", Reed Richards resumed residence at Castle Doom with Benjamin Grimm (Thing) and his family (Alicia Masters-Grimm/Buzz Grimm/Chuck Grimm) as well as Adam Warlock (Him) and Ayesha (Her). Earth-58163 (House of M) New Latveria, one of the last remaining Human societies in a Mutant dominated world. It is ruled by the Latverian Royal Family, the von Doom's. Earth-93726 (Humorverse 2099) On Earth-93726, happening in the year 2099, Latveria is called the Kingdom of Latvania and was described as the lost kingdom of Ducktor Doom. Spider-Ham believed that Ducktor Doom was on a quest to recover control over Latvania, but this was later proven false - Doom was not that ambitious. Earth-121698 (Fantastic Four movies) Though not shown in the first film, it was mentioned when Doom's company investors suggested him to go back to his home country of Latveria. Also, the inscription on the glass case containing the iconic mask says that it was a presentation from the citizens of Latveria for Doom's services. It shown in the second film, as it was where Doom had been transported to after his defeat in the first film. | Residents = Prominent Citizens * Latros Moldavia (Earth-616): Latverian engineer, who assisted in the creation of the (Venom Symbiote Virus/Venom Bomb) Orbital Satellite. * King Vladimir Vassily Gonereo Tristian Mangegi Fortunov: Tyrannical ruler, who was especially harsh to the Romany Gypsies who lived in Latveria's borders. He ordered the murder of both of Doom's parents; (Mother, Cynthia and Father, Werner). He was personal killed by Doom. * Cynthia von Doom: Mystic of the Zefiro tribe (Doom's gypsy clan) and mother of Doctor Doom. Through a Faustian deal with the demon Mephisto, her soul remained with his claim for years, until (after decades of attempts), Doctor Doom rescued her soul from Mephisto. The Cynthia von Doom Memorial Park, within the Latverian capital city; Doomstadt is named in her honour. * Werner von Doom: A talented doctor of the Zefiro tribe (Doom's gypsy clan) and father of Doctor Doom. He gave his life protecting his son from the forces of King Vladimir Fortunov; the Werner Academy in Latveria is named in his honour. * Boris: Doom's Zefiro tribe guardian (Doom's gypsy clan) since childhood. He is Doom's closest confidant and somewhat unofficial adopted father. * Prince Rudolfo Fortunov: The former crown prince of Latveria before his family was ousted as rulers by Doctor Doom. He currently leads the Latverian underground, opposing Doom's rule and has prepared several coups to overthrow him. * Prince Zorba Fortunov: * Dimitri Fortunov: * Kristoff Vernard: Son of a Latverian woman loyal to Doom, who was killed by a robot under Prince Zorba Fortunov's control. The woman's death was an insult to Doom, whom considered her life under his protection, thus Doom took the orphaned Kristoff Vernard under his care and had him raised in the royal palace; Doom soon became quite fond of Kristoff Vernard and decided to make him his heir. * Lucia von Bardas: Former teacher at the University of North Carolina, she was elected to the position of Prime Minister of Latveria, with assistance by the American Government during one of Doom's absences. She was removed from power by a black-ops team of superheroes led by S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Nick Fury, after information was discovered that she was funding the activities of super-villains. * Valeria: The teenage love of Doom's life, she was from the Zefiro tribe (Doom's gypsy clan) and was the granddaughter of Doom's Zefiro tribe guardian Boris. Doom sacrificed her to the demons known as the Haazareth Three, to increase his mystical powers. * Robert Doom: Distant cousin of Doctor Doom. * Djordji Zindelo Hungaros: The Zefiro tribe (Doom's gypsy clan) mystic who trained Doom's mother, Cynthia von Doom, in the mystical arts. * Ambassador Jakob Gorzenko: Served as Latveria's chief representative to the United States of America. * Ambassador Arturo Frazen: Installed as ambassador, during the temporary rule of Prince Zorba Fortunov. * Hans Stutgart: A Latverian agent, situated within the United States of America. * Fydor Gittrlsohn: One of Doom's chief scientists. Currently, deceased. * Otto Kronsteig: One of Doom's chief scientists. Currently, deceased. * Gustav Hauptmann: One of Doom's chief scientists. He was a forming Nazi scientist in the service of Adolf Hitler and the Red Skull; he was killed by Doom, due to damage he nearly caused to a collection of priceless pieces of artwork owned by Doom. * Gert Hauptmann:One of Doom's chief scientists. His betrayals of Doom, led to his death. * Editor: Tasked with rewriting Latverian history to conform with Doom's worldview. * The Mengo Brothers: A pair of international mercenaries. ** Stanislaus Mengochuzcraus (Earth-616): One-half of the international mercenaries, known as the Mengo Brothers. ** Grigori Mengochuzcraus (Earth-616): One-half of the international mercenaries, known as the Mengo Brothers. * The Kroft Family: A family of Vampire hunters, during the 16th to the 19th Century. They helped to drive Vampires from Latveria's borders. ** Wilhelm Kroft (Earth-616): Vampire hunter of the Kroft Family, helped to drive Vampires from Latveria's borders. ** Stefan Kroft (Earth-616): Vampire hunter of the Kroft Family, helped to drive Vampires from Latveria's borders. ** Leo Kroft (Earth-616): Vampire hunter of the Kroft Family, helped to drive Vampires from Latveria's borders. ** Oscar Kroft (Earth-616): Vampire hunter of the Kroft Family, helped to drive Vampires from Latveria's borders. ** Pietro Kroft (Earth-616): Vampire hunter of the Kroft Family, helped to drive Vampires from Latveria's borders. ** Kurt Kroft (Earth-616): Vampire hunter of the Kroft Family, helped to drive Vampires from Latveria's borders. * King Rudolfo I (Earth-616): Royalty of Latveria, prior to Doom's rule. * Baron Karl Haasen (Earth-616): 14th Century Latverian royalty. * Baron Karl Haasen III (Earth-616): Royalty of Latveria, prior to Doom's rule. * Vlad Draasen (Earth-616): 15th Century Latverian royalty. * King Stefan I (Earth-616): Royalty of Latveria, prior to Doom's rule. * Count Sabbat (Earth-616): 16th Century Latverian royalty. * Alexander Flynn: Alleged Mutant son of Doctor Doom and an unidentified Latverian gypsy woman. Alexander Flynn was apparently presented to Doom as his son, but Doom refused to recognize him as such and exiled both the boy and his mother. * Tristian de Sabbat: * Torvalt (Earth-616): Onetime member of Doom's Zefiro Gypsy Clan. Killed by Doom for calling Doom mad and for disobeying him. * Larin (Earth-616): Former servant of Doom, originally from a small Tibetan village of monks who pledged their service to Doom (believing him to be some sort of prophesied leader and saviour) and assisted Doom in the construction of his first suit of armour. While not an official citizen of Latveria, he remains locked within Doom's personal prison. * Daniel Kurtz (Earth-616): Onetime classmate of Victor von Doom, he notably lost his left eye during Doom's experiment to contact his mother. While not an official citizen of Latveria, he remains locked within Doom's personal prison. * Gustov von Kampen (Earth-616): Onetime member of Doom's Zefiro Gypsy Clan. Currently he remains locked within Doom's personal prison. * Cristos Malachi (Earth-616): Onetime member of Doom's Zefiro Gypsy Clan, he was the clan's fortune-teller. Currently he remains locked within Doom's personal prison. | Notes = | Trivia = * "Doomesque" is part of the Latverian lingo. It's essentially the equivlanet of the colloquial use of "cool." * "May Doom's terrifying face inspire you to devotedly implement his policies until you die" is the legally mandated way Latverians say goodbye. * In an effort to discedit foreign linguistics, Latverian media claimed that "goodbye" was an acronym that stood for "Gall, Outrage and Oppose Doom Because You'reall Extremelybadpeople." * Souvenirs from foreign nations are banned in Latveria. | Links = * Latveria at Wikipedia General references * }} Category:Fictional Countries Category:Doctor Doom's Bases Category:Latveria Category:Ottoman Empire